


when we all fall asleep where do we go

by craftingdead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, i do not care if my science is wrong. do not tell me if it is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: Some people take drugs to cope. Some drink away their sorrows.Others break.—Mikeal Dumen, "Red Eyes: A Study On The Ultima."





	when we all fall asleep where do we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliott/gifts).



Some people take drugs to cope. Some drink away their sorrows.

Others break.

* * *

( _TO MY DAUGHTER— APHMAU, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS. AARON IS DANGEROUS. YOU CAN NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO HIM WITHOUT BEING HURT. CALL ME BACK AT ONCE_

* * *

The phenomena more commonly referred to as “The Ultima,” otherwise known as the First Werewolf, is a horrendous subset and bloodline of werewolves, able to turn humans into werewolves and turn werewolves into a human. It is also, more infamously, known to slaughter “innocent” people upon trauma and heartbreak, going from human to a monstrous wolf form in almost an instant.

Their most notable feature is their bright red eyes[1]; a sort of fade in from amber, recall people who have managed to see the deadly eyes and survive. Their eyes can change in an instant; one blink and whatever color they are normally will be able to turn on the “kill switch[2]” of their eyes. People are recommended to duck and hide their face if you are to ever come in contact with an Ultima in your lifetime.

The legend of the Ultima goes that a man had a lovely wife who, one day, fell deathly ill, and the man could do nothing to stop it. As a result, he ended up making a pact with a demon (sometimes referred to as the “Demon Warlock[3]”), which would allow his wife to come back from the dead. But, as the man would regret, later, the pact required a sacrifice, and the man chose a wolf. Furious, the God of Wolves, after learning of the pact, he cursed the man to walk the Earth as a monster; half man, half wolf, with the ability to turn humans into werewolves as well. And thus, the first werewolves and, more importantly, the first _Ultima_ were made and released into the world.

 

  1. _Not to be mistaken for normal red eyes or normal amber eyes. You can tell the difference between someone with “Normal” eyes and “Ultima” eyes easily; one changes, one doesn’t._


  1. _The “Kill Switch” is slang used in werewolf and meif’wa communities to refer to the Ultima’s eyes, and transformation abilities that come with it. They know the most about the Ultima and its eyes, seeing as they are some of the only creatures that can view the eyes without fatality or severe injury and pain._


  1. _Said demon being the Demon Warlock is just a theory that people started to believe after both legends rose to popularity; however, there is no physical evidence to support both the demon being said Demon Warlock or the Demon Warlock even being an existing creature outside of myths and fairytale._



* * *

_“Aaron, you are a MONSTER!”_

* * *

…the most feral—and most fatal—form of the Ultima has no name, but people have started to refer to it as Ultimate[16], based off of the root word for the Ultima’s name.

One of the recorded incidents of an Ultima going feral was years prior when a man known as [REDACTED] Lycan, after the plotted assassination of his wife and family. (It is unknown whether or not the majority of his family was killed, but a son was reported to be the only one to escape[17].) After going on a rampage through the town of Bright Port, he was eventually taken down by the Guardian Force[18], but not after causing a massacre and the death of many residents who lived in the town.

[REDACTED] Lycan was eventually killed by the Guardian Force, but not without casualties. It is estimated that the total death toll after the Guardian Force arrived and took him down, rose up to a stunning four-thousand and fourteen (just under a quarter of the total town population, not counting the sixteen Guardian Force members who were murdered trying to take him down).

Although the Ultima had been the source of much prejudice towards werewolves, it only got worse, as the massacre was the largest [recorded[19]] attack by an Ultima. People called for the death of the entire Ultima bloodline, and that any werewolf with red or amber eyes to be taken in for questioning.

In the five years following the event, a hundred and sixty-five werewolves were killed to “protest” Ultima violence, and four-hundred more were wounded by a string of attacks across the globe. They finally stopped after more information on the Ultima and werewolves came out, but werewolves still face oppression nowadays—both because of their form and because of the horrible reputation that the Ultima gave them. Most werewolves these days report that, given the chance, they would willingly kill an Ultima, or help destroy the bloodline[20].

 

  1. _People, again, being the werewolves and meif’wa that most commonly interact with each other and the legend/physical forms of the Ultima and its bloodline._


  1. _The fate of that son is unknown. However, it is speculated that he is somehow connected to Lycan Corporation and the current CEO, Derek Lycan. Derek has refused to answer any questions on the subject._


  1. _The Guardian Force is a legion of soldiers who specialized in the hunting down of the Ultima, because of its infamy. There is only one known Ultima that they had taken down and, after the massacre at Bright Port, their numbers increased severely. They are currently stationed at an ocean resort after rumors of the current Ultima being there reached the mainland._


  1. _“Recorded” because there were many other Ultima attacks and massacres scattered throughout history. Faint evidence of them exist in old journals and deserted towns deep in forests, but the attack by [REDACTED] Lycan tops the charts of any Ultima attack to date._


  1. _A study conducted by Lycan Corporations and partners brought up this data; 78% of werewolves said the above, 16% refused to comment, and 6% said that they were against the idea of killing the Ultima [bloodline]._



* * *

_He shakes, shudders. There’s a deep, sick feeling in his stomach that sends chills down his spine. His hands are so, so cold and he breaks the glass with them, bare, just to get some feeling running through. Blood runs down his hands as he grabs the hilt of the sword, shoves it into his bag, ripping through a pocket, and sheds his jacket. He thinks he's going to throw up. He stumbles and breaks something else, stepping onto glass and cutting through his shoe, breaking the skin. He picks it out without a word and gags at the feeling of blood._

* * *

…[scientists] have worked for years to try and figure out what causes the Ultima to go into its feral form. All that they have is theories and speculations, as Ultima’s are so dangerous that no one can or should get close to one. But one of their main basis’ is that it is somehow related to the anguish and heartbreak of an Ultima; the Bright Port incident was caused by [REDACTED] Lycan’s family being threatened, and possibly murdered…  

…when an Ultima loses someone close to them, if they are in their first form (or close to it), their brain starts to release unheard of amount of dopamine and serotonin[56]. This is because, without it, their brain starts to short circuit because of an occurrence known as “The Mate Response[57].” If they seek out revenge, as is “wired” into an Ultima’s brain, as some may say, even more dopamine and serotonin are released to try and keep them “stable,” in a way.

Killing and injuring people as a form of revenge can affect dopamine and serotonin levels and, with enough violence, can even get the Ultima hooked. It can cause a sort of “addiction” because of the dopamine released when they kill people. That’s why it is very dangerous to try and stop an Ultima; they do not care if they kill or hurt you, it only pleasures them. When those chemical levels get too high, the Ultima can no longer stabilize themselves properly, which leads to the feral form. Their brain short wires and results back to the “default[58].”

Other than those speculations, we have no true explanation for why Ultima’s go feral at all. It could be less of a chemical thing, and more of a primal thing; a part of their brain that switches on in response to trauma and heartbreak. Either way, the feral form of an Ultima is one of the most deadly things known to man. If you ever see an Ultima in this form, run and do not look back[59].

It is almost impossible to stop them when they’re in this form, or close to it.

 

  1. _It is unknown why those two chemicals are released, or if more are released, but they are the only ones known to. Getting close to Ultima’s is very, very dangerous, and it is practically illegal for them to exist at all._


  1. _“The Mate Response” is when a werewolf reacts to their S/O, or, “mate,” as many circles refer to them as, getting severely injured and/or killed. Werewolves brains’ interact different than humans, and often form attachments to certain people and objects. When those people or objects are taken away in violent means, they can get severely violent, or severely depressed… [more on pages 413-414]._


  1. _“Default” being their original wolf form._


  1. _As is explained in pages 305-306, when Ultima’s go feral, their look and howl are instantly fatal. If you are within a hundred feet of the Ultima (not counting walls or water), it can and will kill you. There have been no records of a person hearing the howl of a feral Ultima and surviving._



* * *

_His heart seizes as the sword cuts through Blaze’s chest, drawing maroon blood to the front of his shirt. It feels good, to do this, to hurt him. He’s responsible. He’s a traitor. He helped in the murder of Aphmau._

_The sword slices through the neck and chest of other werewolves next, even with their armor. Clean cuts that start gushing immediately; all of them are dead before they hit the dock. He can’t feel the cuts on his hands or the one on his foot anymore, high on the feeling of blood splattering against his shirt and spilling into the water below them._

_People scream in terror somewhere on the land around him. Helicopters fly overhead, turning a bright spotlight onto him. It lights his path, frames his red eyes in bright light and the faintest silhouette of ears on his head. More werewolves run at him, achieving speeds impossible for humans to do naturally, and the blood glistens on the fur of their ears and tails as they fall like all the Blaze’s before him and he almost laughs, hysterical, tears gathering in his eyes and streaming hot down his face. He feels hot and cold then hot and cold again, shivering and shaking like a dog in the warm night air._

_Ein grins at him, the sharp ends of his teeth shining with a sharp ring in his ears as his minions and people continue to run at him and they should just go. Leave him be. Let him rip out Ein’s throat with mirrored teeth. They slide into place in his mouth and his ears and tails were bound to pop up eventually, his control on them faltering with every bloodied step._

_He can hear children crying. There’s someone in his head, begging him to turn back and leave, to not let this violence control him, but he shuts her out. She has never helped him. She should’ve just let him die._

_The wood of the dock is stained red. A headache rings through his temples, sending red sparks and stars and lights to float in front of his eyes._

_He can’t breathe. He lets his sword fall from his hand, and puts his hands to his head, opening his mouth in a silent scream. The teeth are sliding further than they ever had, filling his mouth like a wolf, like he’s a dog, bright and long canines piercing his lower lip just barely. He falls to his knees, blood staining into his pants and braces himself against the deck, pain ripping through his entire body from head to tell. The feeling of his ears and tail appearing is different; less of a pop, more of a ripping, forcing their way into the open air as he screams. His entire body is hot and cold and hot and cold and hot and cold and hot and cold. He claws at his throat but he no longer has hands, has legs; instead, he’s long-limbed and dark fur covers every part of his body and he hears the violent laugh claw its way from Ein’s throat and Aaron lets himself go._


End file.
